villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tom Martin
Tom Martin was the final antagonist of the second season of MTV series Scream, as well as the sole antagonist in the Halloween two-part special. He was portrayed by Alexander Calvert. Biography Background When Tom Martin was a child, his parents were murdered, and he witnessed their deaths. Years later, upon hearing about Emma Duval and her experience as the survivor of two killing sprees, he felt that they could have a relationship together since they were alike. ''Scream ''(TV series) 8 month after Kieran Wilcox's trial and death, Tom heard about Emma Duval's misfortune and came up with a scheme to become closer to her. The first phase was getting in to a editor named Jeremy Blair's site and reviving the old tale about Anna Hobbs. Jeremy uses his connection to the main survivors group, especially his colleagues Gustavo Acosta and Noah Foster, to set foot on Shallow Grove island, where the murders happened, and research why Anna went insane. Emma Duval, who has been hounded by the press ever since surviving the second Lakewood killing spree, decides to come with them to get a break from Lakewood, along with Audrey. Audrey's new girlfriend, Gina, has to stay behind to due work at the Zenith theater. Gustavo, Jeremy and the Lakewood Four arrive at the island in an airplane. The only other person who lives on the island is a heir who presents himself as Alex Whitten. Jeremy, Gustavo and Noah go to a store that has Anna's killer costume and take a look around. The clerk, Sid, suggests that they talk to the caretaker at the murder house, Billie, to get information. Meanwhile, a another store, Alex introduces himself to Emma and Audrey. Sid hears a noise in his store and discovers that the glass on the Anna Hobbs suit is broken. He is then surprised by someone with Anna's garden shears, who stabs and murders Sid with it when he attempts to call for help. Audrey tells Brooke and Emma that Gina has not been answering her calls, which is unusual, but ultimately decides it's fine. Emma talks to Alex again, who quickly become friendly and offers to have her tomorrow at the boat. Jeremy, Noah and Gustavo find Billie and convince her to come over tonight so that she can tell them the story on Anna. In the bushes, someone who is wearing the Anna Hobbs costume, watches them secretly. Billie tells the story of Anna, who had once tried to set her teacher on fire and drown one of the Whitten children in a well. She says that Anna was driving by pure evil into insanity, detailing about Anna's harsh upbringing that led her to murder the Whitten family before committing suicide. Billie departs with Gustavo by her side, and they almost sharing a kiss, until Gustavo backed down due to having a girlfriend. When Gustavo leaves Billie, Sid's murderer, who is wearing the Anna Hobbs costume, quickly stabs her in the stomach with the shears, then shoves her through the wooden door, ultimately killing her. The following morning, Emma and Alex reunite on his boat, where Alex reveals that he lost both his parents in a plane crash when he was 15. At the house where Billie was murdered, Gustavo, Audrey and Noah discover the bloody shears and blood on the front door. Initially Audrey believes it's a hoax, until the blood turns out to be real, which makes her call the police to investigate. The Sheriff of Shallow Grove, Carpenter, comes to investigate and puts out an APB on Jeremy (and on Billie) upon learning that he is missing. Carpenter also orders the gang to remain on the island until the situation is resolved. Then it starts to rain. When Emma goes inside the house they are staying at that same night, she is called by the killer, who tells her to turn on her back porch lights. She discovers Billie's corpse outside. Sheriff Carpenter decides to head to where the group are staying. On his way over, Carpenter discovers a fishing net covering something up on the road. He lifts it up and discovers Sid's corpse. Before he can call for backup, he hears a noise in the nearby bushes, distracting him and allowing the killer to decapitate him with the shears. Brooke, who is getting scared, suggests that Kieran's killer is on the island to get revenge on them. Audrey is certain that Jeremy is the killer and is trying to create a new murder spree. Outside, Audrey discovers that Gina is on the island, who came to surprise Audrey and has found Carpenter's severed head. The teens go to Alex's home to ask for his help on getting off the island. Jeremy suddenly reappears outside a window and begs Emma and Brooke to let him in. The teens decide to let Jeremy in, as Alex has a shotgun (from his great-grandfather) to shoot him with if he tries to kill anyone. Alex locks Jeremy in a closet, as he would be safe in there if he's not the killer, and should be locked for everyone else's sadety if he is the killer. Upstairs, Emma finds a message in blood written on the wall that says "NEVER". Emma then shows the message to Audrey. Just then, the power cuts out to the mansion. In Alex's van, Noah and Gustavo finally get the radio working and call the coast guard for help. Alex and Emma discover that Jeremy has escaped the closet and assume he is the killer. Noah and Gustavo inform Alex and Brooke that the coast guard is sending a boat in two hours. Jeremy encounters Gina, who he scares away. The killer, now revealed to be Alex, attacks Jeremy and stabs him in the stomach and shoulder with the shears, killing him. Brooke discovers a hidden passageway behind a bookcase, and the gang enter. Alex and Emma bond and kiss for the first time when they hear a noise; Alex orders Emma to lock herself in a room while he goes to investigate. Alex locks the gang in the tunnel and admires something in a trunk. Afterward, Brooke finds Jeremy's corpse and discovers the photo, which shows Billie and Alex Whitten together at his van, though the Alex in the photo doesn't look like the one in real life; they realize the Alex they know is an impostor and the killer, before running upstairs to warn Emma. Finding the exit blocked, they are forced to take the long way out from the other side. Emma is briefly attacked by "Alex" in his costume, but she manages to force him out of the room. "Alex" then takes off his costume and convinces Emma to let him in. Emma finds the trunk Alex looked at before due to a blood trail and finds the corpse of the real Alex Whitten. Emma realizes that "Alex" is the killer, who reveals that his real name is Tom Martin. Tom explains that he committed the murders for Emma, as he is in love with her and explains they are alike, revealing that his biological parents didn't die in a plane crash. They were actually murdered in front of him. He was stuck with their bodies for three days until the police came and took them away. Tom, while stopping Emma's repeated attempts to escape, tries to convince her they are the perfect couple and reveals that he revived the Anna Hobbs legend in Jeremy's website, so that he would bring the gang here. Tom further reveals that he only killed people who could have recognized him as an impostor, hence why he didn't try and kill any of Emma's friends. Pointing out that he wants to change her life and doesn't want to hurt her all, he offers to take her away with him. Tom also reveals that he didn't kill neither Kieran nor the prison guard) and doesn't know who did. Emma pretends to agree, and when she has a chance, knees him in the groin and escapes with the shears. Tom searches for her in the house with his shotgun, but gets distracted when he encounters Gina, allowing Emma to stab him in the back with his own shears, injuring him. An injured Tom runs upstairs and confronts Emma, who declares that she doesn't need him, being the tough survivor she is. Tom furiously attempts to attack her, only to be shoved off the balcony to his death. Victims *1: Alex Whitten - Stabbed repeatedly (off-screen), and later had his identity stolen from him *2: Sid (last name unknown) - Slashed with Garden Shears *3: Billie Fields - Stabbed with Garden Shears and sliced open, chocked, shoved through a glass door *4: Sheriff Carpenter - Several fingers cut off, Beheaded with Garden Shears *5: Jeremy Blair - Stabbed in the Stomach and Shoulder with Garden Shears Trivia *Tom Martin was the only killer who wanted the final girl alive, and never targeted neither her nor her friends. *He's the second killer in the franchise who's motivated by love toward another character (the first was Charlie Walker). *He's the first killer in the franchise who's not a Ghostface, the second being Luther Thompson. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:In Love Category:Serial Killers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Embezzlers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated